Home centers and other window covering retailers purchase window coverings in stock sizes from blind manufacturers and offer those stock window coverings for sale. Retailers often have cutting machines capable of cutting the stock window coverings. The cutting machines permit the retailer to cut the stock window covering for a customer so it may fit within window openings that have dimensions smaller than the stock window covering. Examples of such cutting machines are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,799,557, 5,927,172, 6,761,099 and U.S. Patent Publication No. 2007/0000363.
A retailer will usually determine the amount of a stock window covering to cut based upon the difference in the dimensions of the stock window covering and the dimensions of the window opening in which the window covering will be mounted. The dimensions of a particular window opening are normally provided by the customer. Once the amount to be cut is determined, the retailer usually aligns the cutting device with a portion of the window covering to ensure the proper amount of the window covering is cut.
If a stop is provided adjacent the cutting device, the retailer may measure the distance between the cutting device and the location of the stop to ensure the correct amount is cut. The portion of the window covering to be cut is positioned adjacent the cutting device so that an end of the window covering contacts the stop. The cutting device is then actuated to cut that portion of the window covering.
Some cutting machines have a housing with multiple sets of openings for receiving different types of window coverings. One set of openings is typically sized and configured to receive the metal headrail, slats, and bottomrail portions of venetian blinds. Another set of openings is usually sized and configured to receive vinyl headrail, pleated or cellular material, and bottomrail portions of a pleated or cellular shade. Different cutting devices are often aligned with those different sets of openings.
On occasion, a retailer may mistakenly place a venetian blind with a metal headrail into openings for the pleated or cellular shade having a vinyl headrail. Should this occur, the blade selected to cut vinyl can be damaged when it cuts the metal headrail. Similar mistakes can occur for openings sized to receive other types of window coverings and can result in damage to the cutting blade or damage to the window covering.
When a blade or window covering is damaged, the retailer orders a replacement from the manufacturer of the cutting machine. Typically, the retailer does not explain how the blade was damaged. Indeed, a sales associate who damages the blade by using the wrong openings may not tell his or her supervisor of the mistake. As a result, manufacturers of blind cutting machines have failed to recognize or appreciate the problem. Yet, this problem can cause the retailer to incur significant costs in replacing blades and window coverings.
There is a need for a window covering cutting machine that is capable of preventing a user from mistakenly cutting a window covering with the wrong cutting device.